Il m'énervait
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: Après la mort de son "Sasori-danaaaaa" Deidara se sent un peu seul et en bon bavard qu'il est, il parle, il parle, il parle... Mais à qui et à quel sujet? OS, un léger SasoXDei sous-entendu.


Auteur: Crazyitachi

Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi sniff

Couple: un léger SasoXDeidei. On peut croire à grand amour ou amitié comme vous voulez les gens!

Note : C'est ma première fic *larme d'émotions* please reviews! Dites-moi si j'ai bien tout mis pour les notes (disclaimer et co...) J'ai essayé de pas faire Deidara OOC, s'il l'est, dites-le moi siouplaît!

* * *

Il m'énervait

Il m'énervait. Nan, franchement, il m'énervait.

Avec sa frimousse d'adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance, ses cheveux en bataille aux ondulations rebelles d'un rouge me rappelant vaguement une explosion, une explosion figée dans l'éternité. Avec ses yeux mi-clos endormis ou blasés aux cernes mettant en valeur de petites pupilles grises ou marrons selon la lumière…

Tu vas trouver ça paradoxal, mais c'est vrai que malgré la description aussi poussée que je fais, il m'énervait. Comme toi d'ailleurs.

En fait, je le supportais pas.

Quand je l'appelais, il répondait même pas.

Mais je n'ose même pas me dire que si je l'appelais tout le temps avec mes « Sasori-danna !! », c'était pas juste pour l'énerver. C'était pour être sûr qu'il était pas mort…

Pour tout dire, je crois que je l'aimais…

Je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire. De toute façon, il m'aurait rembarré avec un ricanement froid ou une réplique cinglante… La rhétorique était aussi un art où il excellait…

Et merde !

Il arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était éternel, bordel, il n'aurait pas dû mourir ! Il avait pas le droit de me laisser ! D'accord, il pensait que je m'étais fait une mission de lui rendre la vie insupportable, d'accord, je ne faisais pas grand-chose pour l'en dissuader, mais…

Il aurait dû voir le message à travers mes explosions ! Un artiste ne crée jamais sans avoir un but, une idée ! Il aurait dû comprendre qu'à travers mes explosions plus grandioses et bruyantes les unes que les autres, je ne voulais pas faire une offrande à mon ego !

C'était un cadeau pour son respect…

Il était le seul à comprendre et à respecter mon art. Il me voyait comme un artiste ! Bruyant ok, mais un artiste ! Il n'était pas d'accord avec moi, ok, mais il me respectait, et c'était réciproque !

Je l'aimais pour ça aussi…

Crois ce que tu veux, que ce soit amour ou profonde amitié, je l'admirais…

Toute chose naît en ce monde pour périr, c'est ma vision ; alors quitte à avoir une vie éphémère, je veux que la mort soit explosive ! Pleine de maestria ! La mort, c'est le plus beau des moments : quand les sensations atteignent leur apogée, quand aux dégradés de feu succèdent la fumée… C'est tellement beau de mourir d'explosion.

L'art est une explosion.

C'est pour sa vision des choses que j'admirais Sasori-danna. Pour lui, la vie et la jeunesse éternelles étaient la vraie beauté. Contrairement à moi qui ne jurais que par la beauté de la mort, lui ne comptait que sur l'indolente beauté de la vie.

Quand on le regarde, il a plutôt réussi, non ?

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire…Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, cela est évident, ok, mais…

Pour moi, l'art c'est la beauté d'une explosion mortelle.

Pour lui, l'art c'est la beauté de la pérennité.

On était très différents, pour ne pas dire opposés. Mais comme deux aimants s'attirent, nos deux personnalités se complétaient. Et maintenant que je suis seul avec toi, je me sens un peu inutile ! Nous confrontions sans cesse nos points de vue, ne jurant toujours que par l'éphémère ou l'éternel, et aujourd'hui, je ne parle même plus d'art. Je suis le seul artiste de cette organisation de crétin décérébrés maintenant !

Mais pourquoi êtes-vous donc mort Sasori-danna !?

Éternité, éternité, il ne pensait qu'à ça, éternité ! C'est bien joli, mais au final, c'est l'éphémère qui l'a emporté. Moi qui suis tellement opiniâtre, tellement imbu de moi-même, je suis triste d'avoir gagné !

Oui, j'avais raison ! J'avais raison Sasori-danna ! Vous voyez que vous n'étiez pas éternel !

Je savais que j'aurais raison. De toutes manières, le jour où j'ai fait le rapprochement entre nos arts respectifs et les deux grandes forces que sont la vie et la mort, je savais que j'aurais raison…

La mort gagne toujours, c'est inéluctable. C'est pour cela que je me démène pour qu'elle soit marquante et splendide, mais lui, il comptait sur la durée.

Comme s'il avait peur de la mort.

Ou comme s'il avait quelque chose à attendre…

C'est ce que j'ai pensé longtemps, et que je pense encore maintenant. Lorsque ses parents sont morts, j'ai entendu dire par des rumeurs, que sa grand-mère lui aurait dit qu'il allait devoir être patient pour attendre le retour de ses parents.

Étant donné qu'ils ne sont jamais revenus, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il détestait attendre, ou faire attendre…

C'est peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il voulait être éternel, pour attendre ses parents pour toujours… Peut-être espérait-il encore ?

Mais maintenant, il est mort, et avec lui, tous ses espoirs.

Je le soupçonne de s'être laissé tuer à la fin. Il a dû enfin comprendre qu'attendre n'était pas la solution, et que le seul endroit ou pouvait être ses parents, c'était chez les morts…

Moi aussi j'espère. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort, j'espère qu'il est là. Que je suis dans un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller. Mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois cet abruti de Tobi.

Et là je comprends pourquoi, à la fin, Sasori-danna s'est laissé tuer…

* * *

Moi : Donc, ça vous a plu? Déplu? Faut que j'arrête d'écrire? Que je continue? Y'a une petite case blanche juste en dessous qui n'attend qu'un "clic" de la part de votre souris ! ^^


End file.
